


When Reality is Weirder than your Nightmares

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, it didn't happen though i swear, just read this its funny, sorry everyone, this is just like the god damn watermelon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Laughing Jack has a nightmare, Jason is the worst dad-friend, and Candypop assumes everything is sexual





	When Reality is Weirder than your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

The box around Laughing Jack grew smaller, the walls enclosing, trapping him. He screamed, voice hoarse, no actual words coming out this time, just a guttural scream that ripped his throat to shreds, begging, pleading, for someone to let him out. Nothing but a child's laughter answered. Jack tried to yell out again, but he choked instead, breaking into a coughing fit as a rainbow of colors swirled at his ankles, rising quickly. The colors mixed with each other, becoming a sludge brown as Jack continued coughing, spiders and cockroaches spilling out of his esophagus, covering his entire body.

Jack's eyes opened, his white irises standing out against the dark of his bedroom. He sat up quickly, trying to control his breathing.   
"Just a nightmare," He whispered to himself, but the emotions of the dream still sat with him, making his thoughts cloudy and dim. All his dreams were the same. Being trapped in that damn box, while Isaac-  
Jack stopped, curling up and holding his head, hair poking out from between his black fingers.  
He shook his head, trying to force the dark memories out. There's no way he was letting himself fall back asleep now, not with the threat of him dreaming again. He looked towards the door, getting up and letting the blankets fall off of him as he left the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason woke with a start, seeing the bedroom door creak open. He began to reach for the knife under his pillow, before he saw the figure had white stripes covering his clothing.  
"Jack?" He said softly. The clown pushed the door open wider, walking inside the room and sitting on the edge of Jason's bed, not looking at him.  
Jason's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What happened?"  
Jack simply glanced at Jason, his eyes filled with fear, almost childlike. Jason whispered, "Nightmare?" and Jack nodded. Jason sat up, too tired to really question him and too unexperienced to know what to say.   
"Uhm, you can...stay for as long as you like. " He said awkwardly, rubbing his arms. Jack nodded and grabbed a pillow, resting his head on it, still staring at the wall. Jason sat there for a moment longer, wondering if he should say something more, before simply laying his head back down and falling asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Candypop opened the door to Jason's room, opening his arms theatrically. "Poppets here, darling, to make your morning start off as beautiful as I am!" He stopped suddenly, seeing Jack on the bed, fiddling with a small clockwork device and a half-asleep Jason, groggily waking up.  
Jason eyed Candy, immediately groaning and burying his face into the pillow with a soft thump.   
"Why can't you leave me alone..." Jason said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Candy was still staring at Jack, wide eyed, and at the sound of Jason's voice turned to him and asked, "So you get in bed with him and not me?"  
"What!?" Asked Jack, his voice higher pitched than usual.  
"Wha?" Jason asked, looking up at Candypop in half-asleep confusion. "Bed? That's why you came to my room in the morning?"  
Candy flipped his hair, giving Jason a wink. "Why else?" He flirted. Jason stared at him with half-lidded eyes, regretting every action that led to this exact moment. He thought about responding to the jester's comment, but instead buried his face back into the pillow, groaning again.  
Candypop continued talking, to everyone's disapproval. He sat on the bed and watched Jack fiddle with a clockwork mouse while saying, "I mean, honestly, I'm constantly dropping hints, my hair's amazing- much better than Jack's- and we all know I'm the best at sex, probably."  
He turned to Jack, addressing him. "How good are you at sex? Is it better than me?" Then he turned to Jason. "Jason, is Jack better at sex than me?"  
Jack fought the urge to cover his ears. " I don't have a dick, Candy." He muttered.  
"WHAT?!" Candy shouted, completely blown away by this new information. "How did you have sex then?!"  
Jack didn't respond, not sure what the hell was going on.  
Jason finally poked his head up. "We didn't have sex, you idiot."  
Realization came over the jester's face, before it was once again replaced with confusion. "Well," He started, "Then why was he in your bedroom?"  
Jason huffed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to continue sleeping, and sat up, throwing the covers back. "Drop it, Poppet. "  
Candy opened his mouth and Jason sent him a piercing glare. "Don't make me cut your tongue out."  
Candy shut his mouth, and all three left the bedroom together.  
Jack finished messing with the toy mouse, and flicked a small switch, causing it to start moving and writhing around. His face lit up, and he set it down onto the floor, letting it run off. Candypop watched him with slight interest. "You made that?" He asked Jack. Jack nodded, putting his hands behind his back as he walked.  
Candypop thought for moment, looking off to where it disappeared to. "Interesting, how long did you work on it?"  
"A few hours."  
"Ah!" Candy said, "So you built that all in one night? Incredible!" Jack's smile widened a bit.  
Candy continued. "So why did you go into Jason's room to make it?"  
Jack's smile faltered for a second. Before he gave a light smirk. "Thought it'd be fun to ruin his beauty sleep," He chuckled. "Plus, he had a few screws in his drawer I needed."  
Candy sighed, as if he finally understood. "mm-hm, yes, so then you stayed there for the rest of the night and continued to let him sleep peacefully then, makes sense."  
Jack's shoulders hunched, caught frozen in his lie. "Yes?" He responded. Candy raised an eyebrow at Jack, but didn't say anything.  
Jack scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure what was worse, Candypop thinking he and Jason had sex, or Candypop finding out Jack had nightmares about an 8 year old that died 200 years ago.  
Before he could answer, Candy, walked ahead, leaving Jack behind and slightly relieved he didn't have to answer any questions. Meanwhile, Candy sidled up to Jason, who glared at him. Jack broke off from the group, mumbling out a goodbye before teleporting somewhere, a black cloud of smoke where he stood. Jason finally turned his full attention to Candy, crossing his arms.  
"Well?" He said. Candy mirrored him, crossing his arms and leaning back, a smile playing across his lips.   
"Well what?" He teased. Jason rolled his eyes, and walked away to his workshop. Candy chased after him, yelling at Jason to wait up. "Ok, ok, just tell me what happened!" He said, the hint of a whine in his voice. Jason shook his head, entering the workroom, "Candy," he said tiredly, "first off, we didn't- you know - Jack had a nightmare, that's all."  
Candy stopped at the doorway, looking awfully disappointed.  
"That's it?!" He asked. Jason nodded, grabbing a broom to sweep the wood shavings on the floor. "That's it," he agreed. Candy sniffed, then said while shrugging, "Well at least I know you're still a virgin then." He smiled at Jason, who glared at him again.  
"Get out."  
"Might as well, unless-"  
"I'm not having- no, get out."  
"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry, also how do you put in those line-thingys, you know the ones? anyway i wrote this in one night again


End file.
